


a soapy mishap

by redbirb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AUideas Advent Calendar, AUideas Advent Calendar 2018, Day 7, December prompt, F/M, Frozen Bubbles AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “What is it? Put me down already.”“The door is locked.”“What?” Arya squawked, kicking her legs in her boyfriend’s hold. “It can’t be locked! How are we going to get back in?”





	a soapy mishap

**Author's Note:**

> An old short fic I wrote for AUIdeas yearly prompt Advent Calender event.
> 
> You can find the prompt here : http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/168506421982/aac-2k17-december-13th
> 
> This was also posted on my GOT/ASOIAF tumblr found @greyjoysexual : http://greyjoysexual.tumblr.com/post/168561796605/a-soapy-mishap

The dinner had been a success. Arya was quite proud of herself ; her mother had even complimented her attempt at a bean casserole.

Hosting a family dinner was a lot harder than she expected, especially when some of the guests (namely Stannis and Robert) didn’t get along very well. Gendry had warned her, but she couldn’t invite her family and then leave her boyfriend’s out. Besides, Mya and Edric were funny and Shireen was cozying up to Rickon rather nice the last time she’d checked. So Selyse was borderline obnoxious with the impromptu religious sermons and maybe Theon got a little too drunk on eggnog (Robb please control your soon to be husband, we already have Robert to deal with). Her father had been happy, that much she could see, and even Uncle Benjen and Jon were able to come this year.

Arya was happy and, despite the strenuous relationship of father and son, Gendry also appeared to not regret the decision of inviting Robert and everyone else on the Baratheon tree they could think of. It was just too bad Davos couldn’t participate.

Arya stood infront of the sink, glaring down the enormous pile of dirty dishes. This… was not her idea of a good time.

Gendry walked into the kitchen, sleeves rolled up. “Ready to get to work?”

“I’d rather stab my eyes out with one of the dirty forks.”

He laughs, scooting her over with a hip check. “I’ll wash, you dry. It’ll be faster if we work together.”

With a sigh, Arya arms herself with a towel and a pout.

About fifteen minutes in, the boredom threatens to make her fall asleep while drying off another plate. Arya side-eyes her boyfriend, his hands working diligently to scrub off a stubborn cranberry colored stain from one of the many forks in their way to freedom. In the span of ten seconds she thought up a naughty trick to play and, being Arya, couldn’t help herself with engaging in a little fun ; they’d earned a break.

In a sudden movement, Arya grabbed the spritzer attached to the sink and unloaded a spray towards Gendry’s face. A surprised cry left the male’s lips, blinking rapidly to get the water out of his eyes before turning a shocked look upon his girlfriend.

“Seven hells, Arya! What did ya do that for?”

“Spicing up dish washing,” she laughed. “What? Can’t take a little water?”

Gendry’s lips stretch into a wide grin, snatching the kitchen’s personal water soaker to dose Arya’s shirt. Her squealing made him laugh as they wrestled for the make-shift water gun, water spraying the two and puddling on the floor and counter.

“You jerk!”

“You started it!”

“I only got you in the face!”

“And my shirt and hair and pants and feet!”

“Shut up, gimme that!”

“No way, you’re gettin’ water everywhere!”

“No, you are, look at the floor!”

“I’m going to stick it down your pants next if you don’t let go!”

Arya knew Gendry was stronger than her and could actually manage if he wanted to. She let go and skidded around him, certain he might do it anyway just for an extra laugh. She ignored his cry of her name, more interested in the footsteps following after her. In an attempt to divert Gendry’s grabbing hands, she threw open the backdoor of their small home, jumping out into the cold, snowy weather as deterrence.

It didn’t help as Gendry came sprinting after her, both barefooted and soaked. “Come on, Arya. It’s freezing out here, come back inside.”

“Why? Got cold feet?”

He throws her a deadpan look. “Not funny. C'mere.”

He picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder and marches back towards the door. He didn’t realize it had slammed shut when he’d stepped out and tried the handle. The door didn’t budge much to Gendry’s horror.

“What is it? Put me down already.”

“The door is locked.”

“What?” Arya squawked, kicking her legs in her boyfriend’s hold. “It can’t be locked! How are we going to get back in?”

“I don’t know,” he said sourly and put her squirming form back down. He used two hands this time, pulling as hard as he could, grunting with the effort, but was rewarded with the same results.

“My toes are starting to hurt.”

“Mine too. I can’t get the bloody door open!”

Arya huffed, looking around. “We could use a brick.”

“And what? Break a window? It’ll let cold air into the house and we have no way to fix it… all the stores are closed for the holidays.”

“I don’t have a lock pick,” Arya snapped. “What else are we going to do? We’ll freeze out here and that’s not the way I want to die.”

“We could walk to a neighbor's.”

“Too far. And we’d look like idiots.”

Gendry shot her a weird look. “What happened to not wanting to freeze to death?”

She shoves him lightly, moving around him. “Fine. Help me hop up on the roof. I’ll go down the chimney.”

“Uh, that doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

“If a jolly fat man can do it, so can I.”

“Arya - ”

“Give me a leg up.”

Gendry stared at her for a few minutes then sighed, getting in position. He hoisted her up as high as he could, watching as she scrambled onto the roof. By this point the two were shivering hard, the winter cold seeping through the wet clothes and biting harshly into their skin. Arya disappeared from sight for a second, before popping back over.

“Gendry! I need a screwdriver.”

“What about the chimney?”

“The window by our bedroom is a little loose. I need something to pry it open.”

Thinking that was a better idea than allowing his girlfriend to jump down a chimney, Gendry started looking around. He found a small stick and rocks, but no screwdriver.

“Arya.”

“Yeah?”

“… I think we’re going to have to break the window.”

She laughed. “Told you. Throw a big one up!”

Begrudgingly he did, wincing at the sound of breaking glass. He walked over to the backdoor, waiting. Arya opened it with a triumphant grin, stepping aside with an exaggerated flourish to let him walk inside.

“That was fun.”

“That was not worth it.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “So we got a little cold.”

“And broke our bedroom window.”

“It can be fixed.”

“And we still have dishes to finish.”

“… bloody hell, you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly active on my other tumblr account @rainbowredrobin! But feel free to try and contact me on either of my tumblrs :D


End file.
